Technical Field
The present application relates to a composite material, and particularly, to a plastic-metal composite material and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
On 3C electronic products, in order to improve product strength or obtain more desirable appearance and texture, a metal member and a plastic are often subjected to injection molding in a mold, to achieve the objectives of improving the structural strength, lowering the overall thickness of a product, and obtaining more desirable appearance and texture. However, because of a generally low direct cohesiveness between a metal and a plastic, in a usual method, some interlocking structures are fabricated on the metal, so that the plastic “enclasps” the metal. However, due to a difference in shrinkage between a metal and a plastic, after molding in the mold, the product is easily deformed. Moreover, an interlocking structure needs to be added on the metal, which increases the amount of processing and fabrication cost of the metal member.
In addition, if the metal member is used as an appearance structural member, assembly structures such as various fasteners and notches need to be processed and fabricated on the metal member, while such type of structure generally cannot be molded in the manner of stamping, and can merely be processed by expensive CNC, which greatly increases the fabrication cost of the metal structural member.
Nano molding technology (NMT) is a plastic and metal integration technology originating from Japan, in which a nanopore structure is first formed on a metal surface by etching, then, injection molding is directly performed on the metal surface, thereby forming a stable physical connection between the plastic and the metal. However, by the NMT technology, the etching process needs to be repeated several times for a long time to form an effective nanostructure on the metal surface, which uses a large amount of etching solution. Also, efficiency needs to be further improved.